It's Never Too Late
by Logan GC
Summary: It's Veterans Day, and Steve Rogers visits the Vietnam Memorial to honor those who died for their country. While he is there, Steve doubts himself and whether or not to contact Peggy after all these years. Luckily, a certain blonde waitress reminds him why he should call her and why he is a good man.


**Author's Notes: **I do not own **Captain America **or any characters from the **Avengers**. All respective rights belongs to **Marvel **respectively. Takes place after **The Avengers **but before the upcoming **Winter Soldier** movie. This one-shot is to dedicate to those who lost their lives for our freedom. Happy Veterans Day.

November 11th.

Also known as Veteran's Day. Or when Steven Rogers, leader of the Avengers, remembers November 11th as Armistice Day, a national American holiday to honor the brave soldiers who fought for the freedom and justice the United States and the free world represented. Steve always admired those men and women who stood up against injustice and those who bullied on the weak.

Steve hated bullies, a tight line forming on his mouth as he remembered being picked on his entire life prior to joining the military. Steve never would have guessed that joining the army would have changed his life. The super soldier serum bestowed upon him to fight in the war. Steve personally leading his own squad of commandos to combat against the evils of Johann Schmidt, also known as the Red Skull, and the organization of Hydra. Steve wouldn't have known that he fight alongside his best friend Bucky, and to feel the pain of his death later in the war.

But most of all, Steve would not have known to fall in love with Peggy Carter, member of the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Steve could still remember her crimson, red hair. He could remember her deep brown eyes, darker than the richest of chocolate. But most of all, Steve remembered the promise he gave her, to finish that dance.

After re-awakening seventy years, most of the wonderful people he met during the war died of old age years later. All except for Peggy, currently residing in London. On days, Steve would ponder on calling Peggy, just to hear her voice even after all these years. But the thought of calling her would be too much for Steve to handle. Peggy had lived her life with a new family, and he would not want to intrude upon that.

After the battle of New York and the members of the Avengers going their separate ways, Steve spent most of his time exploring the country, seeing how different it changed over the century. Given money to stay in D.C. for a week from Fury out of compensation for defense against the Chitauri, the star-spangled captain always wanted to see the nation's capital. Steve smiled that the White House, the Washington Monument, and the Lincoln Memorial were still there. No matter how different the world has changed, these monuments will stand against the test of time.

One monument that Steve wanted to see is the Vietnam Veterans Memorial, a memorial dedicated to those who died or went missing during the Vietnam conflict. During his free time Steve researched on the conflict in Vietnam and was disgusted on how these veterans were treated when they came home. Steve can understand that Vietnam was unpopular, but for people to jeer at the men who suffered for their country, made the blonde captain shake his head in shame.

It was Steve's final day at D.C., walking toward the memorial in his brown, leather jacket and slacks trying to look as invisible as possible. Unlike Stark who basically thrived on attention, Steve was never one to bask on being noticed, keeping his head down as he walked toward the memorial. Being Veteran's Day, thousands of Americans came to the memorial, looking for names of family and friends who gave their lives during that horrible war.

Steve looked around him, noticing the different amount of people who came today. Steve saw veterans, dressed in military attire to honor their fallen comrades. He saw tourists, domestic and foreign, taking pictures of the memorial for safekeeping. Steve saw whole families carrying paper and crayons to trace over the names of their family members. It made the captain smile knowing that these men are finally honored by the people.

Gently going through crowds of citizens, Steve walked toward on of the walls of the memorial, his blue eyes gazing upon the names engraved in front of him. The blonde captain placed his hand on one of the walls and sighed, his reflection gazing back at him. A sad smile graced his face as he lowered his hand from the wall.

Steve gave a quick, small salute to the names on the wall and turned to walk back to his hotel room, knowing he has to leave first thing in the morning. But before he could leave, Steve froze at the woman in front of him.

He remembered who she was. She was the waitress who served him coffee at the cafe beneath Stark Tower before the Chitauri Invasion of New York. Her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail as she stares at Steve, her mouth slightly agape at the shock of seeing him. Her emerald eyes are hidden under a thick layer of sunglasses as Steve noticing her wearing a green T-shirt covered by a half-opened blue hoodie. She also wore faded-out jeans with matching sneakers.

Steve pondered his brain for remembering her name. _Jenny? Gwen? Bettie? Be-Beth! That's right! _He thought, remembering her name from her name tag that day. The two continued to stare at each other as Beth lowered her sunglasses, her green eyes meeting Steve's blue ones. After a minute, Beth spoke first.

"Hey." She greeted, placing her sunglasses away, her mouth closed now that the shock quickly faded.

"Hi." Steve replied as he gave an awkward wave and placed his hands in his jacket pockets. _This is awkward. _Steve mentally groaned. Again unlike Stark, Steve did not have that natural charisma. Also, being a shy, awkward kid most of his life didn't help him either.

Beth talked first, but Steve interrupted, both of them talking simultaneously, causing them both to laugh awkwardly. "You go first." Steve offered, giving Beth a smile.

The blonde waitress formed a grin. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Steve shrugged the back of his head awkwardly. "I always wanted to visit D.C. as a kid, seeing all the monuments. I never saw the Vietnam Memorial, so I came here." The hero replied as he lowered his hand. "What about you?"

Beth's smile faltered slightly, but her eyes shined. "My grandfather's name is on one of the walls here. He was supposed to come home, but he never made it back to father."

Steve's shoulders slumped. He knew what is was like to lose those who cared about. "I'm sorry." The captain replied.

"It's okay." Beth responded as she stepped closer to Steve. "I never really knew him. But, my dad did. He loved my grandfather, and every year we go to D.C. to honor him. This year, my dad has a flu but I came here anyway. It's tradition." Beth explained but blushed slightly that she rambled as Steve looked at her with curious eyes. "Sorry I rambled."

"No, it's fine." Steve shrugged it off. "I think it's wonderful that you honor him every year. You don't find it a lot now a days."

Beth nods. "Yeah." She quietly mutters before looking up at Steve with grateful eyes. "I never got the chance to thank you in person."

Steve's brow furrows in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asks, once more staring into those green orbs in surprise that she knew who he is.

"During the battle of New York..." She began, lowering her voice so that only Steve heard her. "Where you saved my life from those...things. I thought I would die, but you saved me. Thank you."

Steve gives a grin. "No need to thank me. I did what any soldier would do." The captain responded.

Beth continued to smile. "My dad told me that my grandfather was a huge fan of Captain America growing up." She began, as her smile widened seeing Steve slightly blush. "He even had trading cards. I was wondering, are you the same one from World War 2 or a different one?"

Steve gives Beth a sad smile. "Yep, that's me." He replied.

Beth's eyes widen at his response. "But that means you must be over seventy years old! Y-You look so..."

"Young?" Steve finished, which Beth nodded. Steve exhaled. Should he really tell someone he barely knows about his life? Steve wanted to say politely decline, but he needed to tell someone how he is coping. "It was during the war, when this maniac Johann Schmidt wanted to destroy the world. I fought him in a plane over the Artic ocean, where he was going to bomb New York with his missiles. I stopped him, but the I couldn't stop the plane in time." Steve paused as he quietly inhaled. "I crashed the plane into the ocean to stop the attack." Steve concluded as he turned to Beth, who looked at him with sympathy.

"Honestly, I thought I died. Being asleep for so long can do so much to you. I lost mostly everyone I cared for." Steve continued. "Except for Peggy."

Beth tilts her head in confusion. "And Peggy was your girlfriend?" She asks carefully, knowing how much this must be to Steve.

Steve nods. "She's still alive, but I feel I can't call her. She has a family now, she moved on. Sometimes I want to, but I..." The captain swallows before continuing. "...I don't want to ruin her perfect life." He finished, his voice becoming quiet as he lowers his head to his feet.

"Hey." Beth softly replies as she cups Steve's cheek to face her. "Don't be so hard on yourself. I can only imagine how hard this must be for you, but it's okay. Give it a try, and call Peggy. She may have a family, but that's no reason not to call her."

Steve lowers Beth's hands from his face and chuckles sadly. "Yeah, I promised her a dance."

Beth gives the captain a smile. "You're a good man, Steve. You don't give yourself credit as much as you should. You would risk your own life to protect the world. My grandfather would be proud to honor you. Every veteran on these walls will honor you after what you did in New York."

Steve stood slightly in surprise at Beth. Even though he barely knew her, she helped him today more than him coping all year. And looking into those emerald eyes helped her case. "Thank you, Beth. For all of this." He said sincerely.

Beth's smile widens. "Don't mention it." She replies before, to Steve's surprise, hugs the captain. At first unsure of what to do, Steve placed his hands on her back and hugged her as well before both started to laugh good-naturedly and the hug ended.

Their conversation went beyond what Steve expected as the sky turned into night with the majority of the people near the memorial left to go home. "D-Do you want to catch a coffee with me? I mean, if it's okay." Beth asked shyly.

Steve smiled. "Yeah, I would like that." He replied as Beth smiled back, the two linking arms and walking to find a cab that would take them to the nearest café. Out of all that he did not expect, Steve was glad he made a new friend and promised himself the minute he returned to New York, he'd call Peggy.

After all he made a promise.


End file.
